


My Heart is Set On You

by wikkit_key



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Role Playing, Sexual Content, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikkit_key/pseuds/wikkit_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Jesse attempt to role play as Sandy and Danny from <i>Grease</i>.  Singing and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Set On You

**Author's Note:**

> For Caitlin, for helping me through this.

Rachel stared in the mirror and took a deep breath. Dressing up as Sandy was a complex process. Accuracy was important and that took time. But it was done now. Her hair was in the necessary ringlets and her smoky eye was perfectly applied, her costume donned. There was no reason to wait any longer. Except… 

The last time she’d been in this situation it hadn’t ended well. But Jesse was different, she reminded herself. He wouldn’t laugh or call her a sad clown hooker or make her feel bad about herself. This was his idea after all – he’d been intrigued when she’d mentioned dressing up as Sandy in the past, and outraged at Finn’s reaction to it - his only stipulation that he not have to wear a letterman jacket. (Rachel had the sneaking suspicion that Jesse might still have some unresolved issue with her and jocks.) Frowning slightly she studied herself in the mirror more intently. If she had to give her honest opinion, something she never had a problem with, she’d say she looked hot. She was almost positive Jesse would agree. He’d appreciate how she looked. She hoped.

Taking one long, last look at her reflection, reminding herself that her boyfriend loved her, Rachel opened the door. Jesse was waiting on her bed and she swallowed thickly, looking him up and down. He was dressed in tight, dark jeans and a (faux – she hadn’t even had to ask!) leather jacket, his hair perfectly coiffed. Her boyfriend was gorgeous. Her perusal finished, she looked into his eyes and was relieved to see desire reflected back. In fact, he looked almost stunned. 

Jesse shifted on his place on the bed, sitting up, his hand twitching towards his jeans. Rachel’s eyes wandered down and rested on his crotch. Was that…? Yes, there was definitely _activity_ in his jeans.

Her confidence restored, she began to smile, until she remembered what they were doing. Recovering quickly, she put a smirk on her face and pulled out her cigarette. Candy, of course. There was no way she was letting a real cigarette, let alone a lit one anywhere near her person. That’s what the spritzing bottle in her purse was for – people were so inconsiderate of a young ingénues needs.

“Sandy!” Jesse said, finally sticking with the script as she sauntered over.

Slipping further into character, Rachel took a drag on the cigarette, suppressing a cough as the chalky substance went down her throat. 

“Tell me about, stud.”

Throwing the cigarette on the ground, she crushed it under her foot, making a mental note to move up her vacuuming schedule.

Jesse smiled slightly before pressing the play button on her iPod, starting the music to “You’re the One That I Want”. With a smirk on his face that wasn’t entirely in character, he started to sing. As always, Rachel had a difficult time controlling herself. His voice was just so sexy. She was beginning to regret that she couldn’t wear underwear with her outfit. Things were getting a little uncomfortable.

Fighting to regain her bearings, she stalked up to him and started her verse. _You better shape up…_

She continued with her verse, having a hard time focusing when Jesse was so close to her, wearing that, and most importantly, _singing_. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, and she felt like she was going to combust at any moment. It wasn’t fair that he looked so calm when she was anything but. 

The only inkling she had that maybe he wasn’t as in control as he looked was when he jumped her halfway through her second verse. Maybe it was the shimmy? She had a wonderful shimmy. Rachel wasn’t sure but she wasn’t complaining, meeting his mouth with her own.

He groaned softly when her tongue met his and grabbed onto her ass before hoisting her up and pressing her against her bedroom door. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair, her fingers catching lightly in his curls. She whimpered when he rocked against her, desperately wishing that her jumpsuit would disappear. Rachel couldn’t get enough of him: his mouth, his hands, his hair. The pressure was becoming unbearable. 

Desperate to relieve some of the tension she ground herself against him, his erection pressed against her center. She curled her tongue in his mouth, before pulling back slightly to bite at his bottom lip. Jesse pulled away with a groan and buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin, as his right hand crept up to cup her breast. Rachel shivered and moved her hand down to caress his hard-on through his jeans. 

His other hand moved up her thigh, before pausing, as though forgetting she wasn’t in her usual skirt. 

“We need to get you out of this thing.” He was panting.

Rachel removed her legs from around his waist and slid to the ground. She reached for the zipper and slid it down. Jesse reached for the sleeves and pushed them down her arms, baring her breasts in the process. A thrill went through her at his blatant staring. She knew she was attractive but it was always nice to have it confirmed. 

She smiled and took over for him, bending over and pulling the jumpsuit all the way off. She may have added another shimmy in there too. 

Jesse gave a strangled moan. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her roughly. She kissed him back just as eagerly, struggling to undo his belt, nearly weeping with relief when she finally managed it, quickly undoing his jeans. She reached inside and stroked him, his hips jerked, until he reached down and stopped her. Rachel looked up at him questioningly.

“Later, babe. I won't last if you do that now.”

Jesse kissed her softly on the mouth before making his way down to her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Rachel cried out. His unoccupied hand moved to her thigh before skimming teasingly over her clit and pressing two fingers inside her. He moved his fingers slowly, tortuously. She bucked her hips and whined softly. This was wonderful but she needed more. 

“Faster, Jesse.”

He complied and sped up. She moved her hips with him, the tension building until she came with a scream, shuddering around him. Jesse stood up and pulled her against him, holding her in his arms until she came down from her high.  
When Rachel felt capable of walking again, she pulled Jesse towards the bed, pausing only to help him shed his shirt and jeans, before pushing him onto it. 

She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, humming happily, then sat up again and reached for the condom on her nightstand. Rolling off of Jesse she handed it to him and waited while he put it on – she still didn’t quite have the hang of it and she didn’t want to wait any longer. 

He reached for her after he finished and kissed her again, reaching down to fondle her breast. He slid his hand further down, past her stomach to her center, slipping a finger inside of her. She was still wet.

“I’m ready, Jesse. Now.”

He pushed inside of her with a quick stroke, then started to move. He groaned. 

“Oh God, Rachel.” 

She moaned his name and moved her hips in time with his thrusts, urging him to go faster. She was so close. 

Rachel grabbed onto his shoulders and rolled them over until she was on top again, Jesse’s hands on her hips as she started to move. She reached down with her right hand and played with her clit as she fondled her breast in her left, tweaking the nipple between her fingers. The tension become unbearable until, with a loud cry she came hard, pulsing around him, her nails digging into his arm as she rode out her orgasm. 

He thrust up twice more and then came with a groan. Rachel rolled off him, onto her back.

The two lay in silence. The only sound in the room their breathing; the music had long since stopped.

Rachel turned over and snuggled into his arms. “You liked the look then?”

Jesse laughed. “You could say that. I like you however you look.”

“Do you really? Animal sweaters and all?” She said jokingly, even though inside she felt like crying. No one but her daddies had ever loved her for herself, animal sweaters and all.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. “You’re perfect, Rachel. You don’t have to change or be anyone else for that to be true.”

“Neither do you.” She kissed his chin, the only part of his face she could reach and cuddled closer to him, perfectly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome.


End file.
